Alignment systems are known in which the alignment of the substrates with one another takes place under a normal atmosphere. The substrates that are aligned with one another are still temporarily attached to one another in the alignment system and are subsequently transferred to a high-vacuum bonding system and permanently bonded there under vacuum, whereby the temperature that is necessary for bonding is produced by heat sources.
The heat sources together with corresponding pressure plates are located above or below the substrates that are to be bonded. The upper heat source and the upper pressure plate are designed to be movable. The lower heat source and the specimen holder on the bottom of the high-vacuum bonding system are designed statically.
In the alignment system, the two substrates that are to be aligned with one another are attached to a bond chuck. In this case, the attachment is carried out in most cases with mechanical clamps. The substrates that are received in the bond chuck and are aligned with one another are then transported to the high-vacuum bonding system. The bond chuck is laid down on the lower heat source.
Because of the structures that are becoming steadily smaller, deformations of the substrates that occur because of thermal action have a negative effect on the bonding result.